


Hail Mary

by Jrade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Experiment in Short Writing, Or at least definitely not a happy ending, Pain, Paralysis, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/pseuds/Jrade
Summary: It was a risky operation. It didn't work.





	Hail Mary

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to write something shorter. I've really struggled with it in the past. Inspired somewhat by Hemingway's "Baby Shoes", I suppose you could say.  
> Warnings: sad.

 

 

 

Tracer woke up slowly, groggily; she tried to wipe at her face but her arms refused to comply, and her lips twisted into a frown softened by the lingering effects of anaesthetic. She heard a whimper and opened her eyes, looking over to see the doctor at the bedside, eyes glistening with tears.

“It-” Tracer swallowed, voice rough, but managed to hold back her own fear. “S’alright, love.” It wasn’t Mercy’s fault the operation hadn’t been successful, it wasn’t her fault. “Don’t blame yourself for this.”

Mercy reached out a shaky hand and took Tracer’s: limp, cold, paralyzed. She nodded with a gentle smile. “...I won’t,” she lied.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that's that. Hemingway did it in six, my best attempt's one hundred eight - but it's something. Got to start somewhere, right? I'll be honest, I was proud of the final four words. Sorry that this one's not happy, folks, but I hope you liked it anyway! I would particularly appreciate feedback, thank you :)  
>  Have a great day!


End file.
